Fix You
by SayImADreamer
Summary: A song fic about the story of Ronnie and Danielle in Danielles Point of View. With a twist at the end.
1. How to Save a Life

**How to Save a Life**

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**

Why did I come to London?? I can't believe that I just yelled at Ronnie! It felt so good to do it though. I am currently in R&R's waiting with about 10 other people for the interview I just demanded. Yes...me; Danielle Jones just demanded an interview off the cold ice queen Veronica Mitchell. Maybe I can tell her in the interview. That's all I really want. To talk to her...I don't care about the fact that it's for a job...I don't care about the job...just Ronnie.

"Right, who's next?" Ronnie comes out of the office and I nervously glance at her. I don't want to go in now...I don't know what to say.  
"Danielle" oh no...I need to go to the bathroom!  
"You go in" I say to Paul, the lad next to me. As I say this, I run into the bathroom and grab a white box out of my bag.

Once I have finished, I look in the mirror and practice what I'm going to say...I am definitely going to tell her! Honest!

OK, so the interview didn't go well. I was too preoccupied with the little white stick in my bag. I end up running out and finding the result. I'm pregnant. This is the icing on top of my cake!

A couple of weeks later, I am Just about to leave Ronnie's flat after helping her move in...To go god only knows where.  
"Danielle" I hear an exasperated voice. I freeze. "I thought I told you I didn't want you here whe..." I blanked out...I didn't know what to do other that cry...so that's just what I did. I suddenly felt Ronnie's hand on my...wondering what was wrong. Being nice, it was all I ever wanted from her.

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out. I wanted her advice. Never expected her to call my dad and then agree with him that I should have an abortion. As soon as my dad suggested it...I ignored him...threw him out. But its Ronnie's opinion I value...when she told me that having a baby was the worst mistake she ever did...I knew I had to book an appointment.

A day before...I was very nervous and I immediately thought of Ronnie...of course I couldn't get Stacey's help as she had an abortion and regretted it...so I hinted at Ronnie. Told her that I did what she suggested and I couldn't go into work over the next couple of days as I was having an abortion. At first she sounded angry but then concerned as she realised that I was going alone. She then offered to come with me and I was over the moon. The second appointment however...she bailed on me!

**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And I pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you

It's the day of Peggy and Archie's wedding and the only contact I have had with Ronnie have all been very bad experienced like her telling me to stay away from Amy and her family. Archie knows the secret now and he reckons that he knows that Ronnie knows but wants nothing to do with me...I try to convince him otherwise. In fact...I've convinced myself that I know what is best. I'll tell Ronnie and she'll love me no matter what and we can live happily ever after. If that goes wrong...I'll always be there to help and support her.  
I am upstairs in the Vic, telling Ronnie that she cursed my entire life. Because all I know is that she knows but doesn't care...so I want to yell at her...and I do. I shout and cry and try to get through to her...please understand Ronnie!!!! All I want is you.****

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
You will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

She starts to shout back. I'm starting to wonder if she actually does know. Archie creeps up behind us...no doubt thinking of a cover up story. I finally shut up as he tells her that I'm delusional. Maybe I am. But I know the truth and if no one else does...it's their problem. After going downstairs, yelling some more and then getting thrown out as Ronnie yells at me more and I admit defeat...I head back to the Slater's and tell the whole story to Stacey...Even though I haven't had a drop to drink, I feel that I am in a drunken stupor...I don't understand a word that is being said to me and as I realise that Stacey has left me...I head to the door. I don't know where I am headed and I think I hear my name being shouted but put it down to my imagination. A couple of second later I hear unmistakeable sounds of heels hitting concrete and my name again...I look around and see Ronnie. She looks happy to see me and calls me baby. I smile...this is it...we can live happily ever after. I walk towards her...nothing between me and her...I am only looking at her beautiful face that looks happier than I had ever seen it before. Her face focuses on something that I can't see. To me left in my blind spot. I look over my shoulder and freeze. All I can see is a bright shiny light. My feet won't move. This is it. I brace myself. ****

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and would I have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life

As I wait to die...I feel a big thump to my body. It wasn't coming from the side as I had imagined. It was from my front. I am laying on the concrete a little sore and wondering to my self...why I am still alive and thinking. I look around me to find Janine coming out of her car looking horrified. And then...oh no...It can't be.

**How to save a life**

A body lying in the road...wearing a black coat and a long purple dress...I run over to her and it is Ronnie. I lay her on my lap...many "what if's" going through my head. All I can focus on is Ronnie. She saved my life. I lost her.

A few minutes later I can feel Roxy taking my hand and hugging my from behind. I realise she is taking me away from my mum. There is a paramedic taking her away from me...I just hold on to Roxy and cry.

**How to save a life**


	2. Fix You

_Ok, so __**thewattsrule**__ has forced me into writing more...it was originally a one-shot...and both of us aren't writers...so it should be interesting...if anyone has idea's or want to help to write it...please tell me :D I also changed the title as I realised there was another story with the same title._

Roxy looks at the paramedics who place Ronnie on the gurney and put an oxygen mask on with disbelief. Ronnie wasn't dead...just...lifeless. As she is holding Danielle, she asks the paramedics what is happening. They don't reply, just rush off with the sirens blaring. She and Danielle look at each other in shock. Both knowing that they needed to get to the hospital; they stood up and started towards the Vic.

"I'm so sorry Roxy...Please let me take you...It's the least I can do"

Both were shocked that Janine was still there. Roxy didn't think she'd be able to drive anyway so she warily guided Danielle into the back seat, asked Stacey to tell her family and got into the front seat.

Throughout the journey, Roxy had her hand outstretched behind her, holding Danielle's hand.

Danielle's POV

I'm so tired. All I want to do is see if Ronnie is ok. The car ride is so silent. I will never forgive Janine if Ronnie has long lasting damage...or worse. I am holding Roxy's hand. It's a comfort but strange. I've imagined being Ronnie's daughter and Amy's cousin...but never stopped to think about the relationship me and Roxy...my auntie would have.

When we finally arrive in the hospital, Roxy and I enter holding hands with Janine following closely behind. We walk over to the desk.

"Where's my sister...Veronica Mitchell? She got ran over...is she alright" I squeezed Roxy's hand as reassurance; to calm her down.

"She's in surgery...sit in the waiting room she won't be out for a few more hours"

We both let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I was so sure she was dead. I lay on three chairs and Roxy sat on the chair next to my head and started playing with my hair. I still hadn't said anything. I don't know what to say and I think Roxy understands that. I vaguely notice Janine sitting on the other side of the room biting her nails.

"how bout you go to sleep yeah? I'll wake you up as soon as I hear summat"

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

I nod in acknowledgment and close my eyes. But I can still hear everything around me and I can't sleep. I try not to think what has happened because I feel so drained. I try thinking of a time I was happy. With stace. At home. But it all kept coming back to Ronnie...and what had happened. I can't sleep. I stand up aware that Roxy has her eye on me. I start pacing and think of Ronnie some more. I try to think of good times with her, but there were so few. It leads to all the bad things that were said.

"yes...if I had an abortion, my life would be much better"  
"you stupid little freak"  
"you're odd"  
"Who would want a daughter like you"

I can understand her calling me a freak and saying the last one. She didn't know who I was...she was angry because I got her guard down. Talking out of anger. But why would she say that having an abortion would be better? To reassure me? I don't know.

**And the tears come streaming down on your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
**

I'm crying and Roxy immediately sits me down and starts asking me what is wrong. To be honest....I'm just scared...I have so many questions to ask and all I want is my mum. I might not get that. The gaping hole that had just started to close when I met Ronnie would be opened once again and never be healed again. I already lost one mum...and this was my only other chance. I love her...but will she ever know how much? I just want to hold her.

I know I've been needy over the last couple of months, since the abortion, but I don't feel I can confide in Roxy. She is different than Ronnie and Archie and I am embarrassed to seem so needy all the time. I'm fed up. From now on...it's me against the world.

**  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

The doctor comes out and tells us that Ronnie is fine. Well; she has a broken leg and a fractured wrist...but that's better than dead. Right? I can't stop the smile creeping across my face as me and Roxy hug each other. I see Janine walking over to us to ask how Ronnie is and I lose it.

"You nearly killed my mum...you don't deserve to know...Just go...I never want to see you again"  
Roxy looks stunned; and nowhere near as angry with Janine as I am. Maybe it's just a momentary thing but I don't think I will forgive Janine for running over the most precious person to me in the whole wide world.

**  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

Roxy and I slowly walk over to Ronnie's room to find her just waking up. She looks directly at me and I suddenly feel very nervous. Roxy decides to wait outside as I sit in the chair next to Ronnie.

**  
Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...**

We both just look at each other, taking in one another's appearance. She has a huge gash on her face and a cast on her right wrist and her left leg. She has other bruises around her face and arms, and probably more around her body. I then look at her features and realise that we look very similar. I smile at that and a little tear rolls down my face. I see Ronnie smiling in return.

**  
Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...  
**

Ronnie's POV

I open my eyes to see Roxy and Danielle walking towards me; but I only have eyes for Danielle. My daughter. She sits beside me and I just stare at her. She has my hair and my eyes and my unmistakeable lips. Why did I never notice this? I was close to her so many times physically but I just didn't want to know. I come out of my daydream to find Danielle analysing me just as I had her. A few minutes later I become a little scared as a tear rolls down her face. But then she smiles at me. I know that I will never make the same mistake again. I won't lose her again and I definitely will not keep that stupid exterior I have...it gets me nowhere. I smile back at her to let her know every thing's alright. I'm gunna support her and mostly...I am going to do my best to fix her. To get rid of all the insecurity I have bestowed upon her.

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

_What dya think?? _


End file.
